


ice skate date

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, boys having some cute dumb fun together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: shane tricks ryan into ice skating





	ice skate date

“You know, when you promised this would ‘involve you down on your knees in front of me’,” Ryan huffed, “this isn’t exactly what I was imagining you meant.”

Shane pulled the laces tighter and beamed up at his boyfriend, so sickenly pleased with himself, so glad that he could be a jackass and get away with it. “Get yer head outta the gutter, Bergara, this is a _public_ _place_ , for Christ’s sake,” Shane said, almost scolding, pretending to be disgusted when it was obvious he knew his own innuendo was intentional. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “No way you’re getting me out there. I-I’m gonna look like an idiot.” 

Shane stood, satisfied with Ryan’s skates, then sat next to him, and began working on his own. “I’ll carry you out there then,” he said, plain as day. 

“Since when do you know how to ice skate?” Ryan asked, unamused, rather than calling Shane’s bluff about how he was going to get Ryan out on the rink. 

“Dad used to take me out all the time. And I played ice hockey in high school.” He sat up and glanced at Ryan. “Don’t you ever listen when I’m telling stories?”

“Nope. I’m always too busy wondering if your humongous head has its own gravitational pull.” 

Shane laughed and slapped a palm on Ryan’s back, wheezing for a moment then standing and offering a hand out to Ryan, his eyebrows raised expectantly. 

And of course the next action was Ryan reluctantly giving up his hand and wobbling his way over to the rink with Shane practically holding him up by the shoulders… because it was Shane, and Ryan couldn’t say no to him. Not when he was bundled up with a pompomed hat and a checkered scarf and an unfairly attractive button down blue jacket. Not when he was smiling his big, dumb, goofy smile. 

“Hey, easy, kiddo, you’re gonna twist an ankle before the fun starts,” Shane snickered, holding tight to Ryan’s elbow once they made it onto the ice. 

Ryan’s eyes were huge and his knees were nearly knocking together, looking the scene from Bambi where he first tries to walk, both legs trying to escape in opposite directions. “Shut up, Shane,” Ryan muttered. His fingers were curled into the thin material of Shane’s scarf, close to successfully choking him. 

“You know we could always get one of those kiddie walkers for you,” Shane suggested with a sly smile. “No shame in that, Ryan.” 

Ryan scowled at him, noticing how there were, in fact, a bunch of children using them, trailed by concerned or proud parents. His face flushed at the thought of that being him, but with Shane behind him, encouraging him in some ridiculous voice. “I can do this myself, jackass.” 

“Oh! In that case…” Shane unfurled Ryan’s steel grip and let go of him completely, backing away a few inches, and watching how the younger man immediately bobbed and pitched forward, just barely steadying himself. 

Shane went once around the rink on his own, sliding over it with ease, with grace, even, and came back up behind Ryan, putting his hands on his shoulders. He could feel him tense under his touch, startled. 

“How many times did you fall on your ass while I was gone?” Shane teased.

“If this is your idea of a date, then I want out.” 

It was obvious Ryan didn’t actually want out. His competitive side would shine through and once he got the hang of things, in the most amatuer way, he’d spend the afternoon try to beat Shane in terms of elegance and poise. In which he failed miserably. He slipped and fell more times than either of them could count, and ended up clinging to the outer rail, pulling himself along, getting brave, letting go, then landing on his ass all over again. 

Despite Shane’s lanky and seemingly clumsy physique, he was bizarrely fit on ice, able to spin and skate backwards and turn much better than Ryan could even dream of, nothing award winning, but Olympic standard compared to Ryan. And hell, maybe just watching Shane do this was enough to make Ryan smile to himself, pleased to watch his boyfriend doing something he was so good at, something that could be considered an art, but he would never admit it. 

  
  


Back in their shared apartment, Ryan was in the kitchen reaching into a white, grease stained bag for the cider donuts him and Shane had picked up on their way home. They were still warm and he was thankful. His feet and calves were sore, and christ, his ass was most definitely bruised. 

Shane drifted in, now dressed in his pajamas, striped bottoms and a worn Dead Kennedys shirt, and ruffled Ryan’s hair before dipping his hand into the bag. “Wanna go again tomorrow?” he asked, his mouthful of soft dough, raining sugar onto Ryan’s lap. “We can buy you real skates so you won’t have to rent ‘em anymore.”

Ryan groaned. “I’m sore all over. Maybe, uh- let’s wait it out a bit before I decide to go breaking both my legs with you again.”

Shane giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of Ryan’s head, leaving behind a perfect glisten of sugar. “Sore all over, huh?” 

“Yeah, my ass is probably six new shades of purple right now.” 

“Want me to kiss it better?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is shorter than most of my works :(( 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> [if you enjoyed, consider buying me a coffee to show your support!](https://ko-fi.com/A0A59ZSW)
> 
> dont forget to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
